Facing Her Demons
by lita4277
Summary: When Sin Is Forced To Come Back To Charming Her Past Follows Her. Will She Be Able To Overcome It? Sequel To Big Bucket Of Crazy
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN SIN AND MELISSA. BY POPULAR DEMAND, HERE IS THE SEQUEL.

2 MONTHS LATER.

Quinn groaned as he pulled up outside the club. He knew Sin was over Jax, but telling her this was going to suck ass. He climbed off the bike and made his way in. the club was packed as usual. Sin was onstage singing. He was too busy thinking about how to tell her to pay attention to the words. He sat down at his usual spot at the bar and waited for her to come to him. He was shocked as shit when Frankie sat down next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn bit out. Frankie raised his hands. " I followed you. Wanted to see what kept pulling you back to Vegas. Guess I got my answer. Does she know yet? " Frankie asked taking a pull of his beer. Quinn shook his head. "Gonna tell her when she gets done." Frankie patted him on his back and they sat there in silence.

Suddenly someone grabbed Quinn from behind. They slipped their arms around his waist and he spun around and picked Sin up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the club. Sin was confused. Quinn had never done this before. Had something happened in Charming? Sin's heart was in her throat the entire ride to her place. Once they got in her house and were seated on the couch, she couldn't take it anymore. " I know what your going to tell me. I talk to Gemma every week. It didn't take him long did it?" Sin asked as she got up to get a couple beers.

Quinn sat on the couch speechless. "Oh well. At least I don't have to tell her." He thought. She came back with the beers and handed him one. " Frankie better be here soon." She told him. "Is Happy coming?" She asked as she sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand over her back in small circles. "He should be here in an hour." He told her. "Good. Then you have time to put your mouth and tongue to good use." she said as she climbed off his lap and started walking to the bedroom while peeling off her top. " Yes ma'am." He said getting up and taking off his cut.

ONE HOUR LATER.

Sin let out a groan as she climbed out of bed. Quinn was a very large man and it had been almost a month since he had been in town. They weren't together but when he came to town he stayed with her and they always ended up in bed. In fact, all the nomads stayed with her when they were here. The walls were thick so no one heard anything they shouldn't. She knew Quinn was here to take her back to Charming. She wasn't stupid. She knew she was going to have to face her past to fully move on. And what better time to do it then tomorrow?

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her suitcase. She started throwing clothes in it. Once she was done, she carefully folded her dress and put it on top. She was standing there thinking of what else she would need when Quinn wrapped his arms around her. For such a big man, he sure did move quietly. She supposed in his line of work that was a good thing. " I woke up hoping to get lucky but you weren't there. Come back to bed." He kissed her neck and she let out a moan. " No fair. You know what that spot does." Sin said pouting. Quinn bit her lip and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the walk in closet and threw her on the bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Sin was starting to think this wasn't a good idea. The closer they got to Charming the more she became unsure. She had swapped out the suitcase for a duffel bag so she could ride with Quinn. He had timed it so she could change at the clubhouse once everyone left and Gemma would give her a ride. Quinn was unsure of how Jax would react to seeing her on today of all days. But he knew once she found out she would insist on going. He pulled up the club house and Sin grabbed her duffel and the nomads took off. She ran in and changed and fixed her hair and jumped in Gemma's car and she peeled off.

THE RESERVATION

Jax was a bundle of nerves. Today was the day. He was marrying the woman he loved. He prayed nothing happened to stop it. After Sin left, he lost himself again. He had gotten alcohol poisoning and been rushed to the hospital. That was where he had met a cute little nurse. It took him awhile to get her to agree to go out with him. Once he did they were inseparable. After a few months she had moved in with him. Two weeks later he had asked her to marry him. She said yes or course. Gemma didn't really care for her. He knew she was hoping Sin would come back. To be honest a tiny part of Jax was still hoping for that. It's not like he didn't love Melissa. It's just that she wasn't Sin. The guests started sitting down, so Jax took his place at the altar. Gemma walked up and sat down. That's when he saw her and he swore his heart stopped.

Sin walked over and sat down on Quinn's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Jax was frozen in place. He didn't even notice Melissa walking down the aisle until he felt her grab his hand. He stiffly turned towards the pastor and got married.

RECEPTION

Jax sat at the table watching Sin talking with Frankie, Quinn, GoGo and Greg. He couldn't believe that she was back. On the day he got married. And it seemed like she was with Quinn of all people. He felt oddly hollow inside. He knew he couldn't stop her from being with Quinn. Especially since he was now married. Even if he wasn't, he knew how stubborn she was. He watched with jealously in his eyes and Quinn pulled Sin into a kiss and they walked towards his bike.

LAROY'S CLUB

Laroy was seriously thinking about shooting every woman that worked for him. Even since Sin had left they were out of control. He knew she was in Charming. He was hoping he could convince her to come work for him again. He was going to offer her the same amount of money his brother gave her. Laroy's face broke out in a huge smile when the door opened and Sin walked in. he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. Sin let out a giggle as Laroy spun her around. When he finally set her on her feet she was dizzy. Once she only saw one of him she said " So I take it you missed me. Is my old job still open?" Laroy nodded. "These bitches are out of control. Have been since you left. " Sin nodded and held out her hand. Laroy dug in his pocket and handed her a set of keys. "See you tomorrow at nine." She said as she walked out of the bar with Quinn to make her way home. She was exhausted. She wanted to eat and fuck Quinn then pass out in her own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. WELL THAT'S NOT TRUE. HOPEFULLY BY NOW YOU RECOGNIZE SIN. I WILL NOT BE CHANGING HOW I WRITE MY STORY. THAT IS ALL I AM GOING TO SAY ABOUT THAT REVIEW.

Sin and Quinn walked out of Laroy's club and made their way to his bike. He suddenly turned to her. "Why are you moving back to Charming now?" He asked her. Sin sighed and sat down on his bike facing him, taking his hands. "I was going to tell you this yesterday but there never seemed to be a good time. I went to the doctor two days ago. When I sing my throat gets all scratchy and burns. The doctor told me if I keep singing, I'm running the risk of losing my voice for good." Quinn just didn't know what to say to that. Sin moved back and Quinn grinned at her and threw his leg over her head settled on the bike and left.

As the weeks went on, Sin fell back into the routine of her old job with Laroy. Once the girls saw she was back, they fell into place. She only had to deal with one issue. A girl had gotten out of line with Sin. And it had been a long hard day consequently Sin had been in a foul mood all that day. Sin grabbed the girl's arm, swung the bitch around and let her head connect with the office wall. The girl dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, out with a sick crunch and a groan. Sin looked down at her and thought, "That's enough crap outta you bitch." This one would give Sin no further problems.

Every day was a new challenge, bitches that didn't show up, ordered supplies that were wrong, just the same old shit as before. But the routine was comforting in the fact she knew how to handle these things, with out bringing Laroy in to the petty stuff. He had enough on his plate just keeping the other parts of his business running. Sometimes he would pop into her world just to check in and see how things were running.

What Sin did not know was just how closely she was being watched. Not because she might steal from him, but because he wanted, no needed to know she was safe. He got reports of her dealings with the girls when they got out of hand. He knew her every move, every choice she made. She had no idea of just how important she was to him.

Sin's feet were killing her as she walked into her house. All she wanted was a very rough and hard fuck. But Quinn was out of town. So she would have to settle for a large glass of jack and a hot bath. She slipped off her shoes by the door and moaned. She made her way to the kitchen and reached under her skirt into the thick band of her fishnets and pulled out her .38. and slowly crept to the living room.

She flipped on the light and seriously thought about shooting him. "What the fuck? How did you get into my house?" She snapped. Jax sat down on the couch. Sin huffed and crossed her arms. "I have a key. I just wanted to talk." Sin raised her eyebrow. "You're married. Get out of my house." Sin turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Jax followed her and grabbed her arm. "I will shoot you if you don't leave." Sin warned him. "And if she doesn't, I will." Jax felt a gun press against his back. He slowly raised his arms and turned around. Laroy's girl was standing behind him with a .40 glock out and ready to fire. Jax made his way to the door and turned to open his mouth. They both pointed their guns at his dick at the same time and Jax practically ran out of the house.

TWO DAYS LATER

Sin woke up on the floor. She had no memory of the night before. She had gone out with Gemma, Lyla, Kat and a few people she couldn't remember. Her head was pounding. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked up and the mirror was gone. She heard a groan and turned around. There in the bathtub was Gemma. Sin walked over and started to shake her. Until she saw the big fat rock on her left ring finger. Everyone in the house was woken up by Sin's earth shattering scream. Gemma sat straight up in the tub and scowled. "What the fuck? Why am I in the tub? What the fuck happened last night?" She said as she half climbed half fell out of the tub. "What the fuck is on your head? Where the fuck did that chest piece come from?"

Sin reached up and felt a veil on her head. She ripped it off and grabbed Gemma's arm and dragged her into her bedroom. She stopped in front of the mirror. Right above her breasts was a brand new tattoo. It was a huge crow with outstretched wings. It had red eyes and in one claw was a Q and in the other was a S. Sin's face started twitching. "Oh shit." Gemma muttered. Sin's eyes snapped over to Gemma. Gemma raised her hands slowly and backed away.

Sin ran to the kitchen and grabbed her keys and sped to the club house. She slammed on the brakes and ripped her door open. She made her way in and saw Kat laying across the couch. She made her way to Quinn's room and kicked the door open. Quinn was standing by the bed buttoning his jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower. She stalked over and punched him so hard he flew back into the wall.

Gemma slammed on her brakes and ran right to Quinn's room. Quinn was trying to restrain Sin. He wasn't having much luck. He had her arms pinned to her sides. Gemma cocked her head to the side as Sin twisted and head butted Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN SIN

Sin was beyond pissed. When she got blackout drunk, she did very stupid things. Like get a huge crow on her chest and get engaged. She hadn't even been with Quinn for a year. There was no way in hell she was going to marry him yet. Quinn was actually a little afraid of Sin right now. He had only seen that look on her face once when a guy grabbed her ass in Vegas. She had broken his arm in three places.

Quinn just sat there not saying anything and finally Sin lost it. She backhanded him in the face with her left hand, the ring cutting him open. She ripped the ring off her finger and threw it at him and turned around and pushed past Gemma and a few seconds later he heard her peel out. Quinn went into the bathroom and started to wipe the blood off his face. He had no idea what he was going to do.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sin was still beyond pissed. She was taking it out on the girls. Every time one stepped out of line she hit them as hard as she could with her riding crop. She was seriously terrifying everyone. No one would even go near her. She made her way upstairs to grab a bottle of the vodka Laroy kept up there for her. She was already on the way to an ugly drunk, so it was no surprise to her when she fell down the stairs hard. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the blood pooling on the ground and Laroy's panicked face.

HOSPITAL

Laroy sat in the plastic hospital chair with his head in his hands. He wasn't surprised when he saw a pair of biker boots stop right in front of him. Laroy lifted his head. "I don't know where or how she is." He said before Quinn could even ask. Quinn sighed and sat down heavily next to Laroy. "What the fuck did you do to her? She was meaner then usual today." Laroy asked him. Quinn shrugged. "Asked her to marry me and gave her my crow on her chest." Laroy let out a snort. "You do realize that she's not property right? And as for the proposal, she never wants to get married. You really fucked up." Laroy said as he stood up and walked over to the waiting doctor.

THE NEXT DAY

Sin's head was pounding as she slowly woke up and her eyes tried to focus. She turned her head to the side and saw a strange man sleeping in her room. She screamed and he woke up and a nurse rushed into the room. She tried to calm Sin down and it didn't work. The nurse hurried out and came back with two male nurses and a needle. The men held her down and the nurse stuck the needle in Sin's arm. Sin slowly fell asleep. The doctor came in as everyone left. Laroy was right behind him. "I thought this might happen." The doctor told him. "The blow she took to her head has caused amnesia. She doesn't seem to remember recent history, and will more than likely revert to the last traumatic event in her life and apparently it's a real bad one. There is no way to know if or even when she will remember any recent history , going by the area of the brain that sustained the most damage from the fall, according to the M.R.I, CAT scans and tests I have run." Laroy paled. "You mean to tell me that the last thing she remembers is being attacked by two crack heads?" Laroy asked the doctor. The doctor nodded. "Shit." Laroy said, walking over to Sin and brushing the hair out of her face.

The damage to her spleen and the deep bruising to the other organs in the vicinity are going to take awhile to heal. Even when she is in shape to be out of here and in a safe situation, your still going to have to deal with the fact that she has lost a great deal of her memory and she may never get it back.

You and her family are going to have to be very patient with her and allow her the time she will need to recover and re-build her life. This is either going to be a slow process or it may come flooding back to her all at once. If the latter happens it will be very traumatic for her. The best situation may very well be for her to re-build her life.

The best way to handle this is to slowly regain her confidence and let her know she is loved and cared for. Patients who have sustained this type of brain trauma need to feel secure and safe otherwise we will have many repeats of the same behavior we just had.

It's her fight or flight instinct kicking in because she knows something is wrong but not what it is. It is basic human behavior to get as far away as possible from the threat, which is what she was trying to do.

He sat back down and went over the last few years and wondered just how the hell he was going to get his kick ass girl back. He did have a clue.

Quinn sat at the bar and waited for Laroy. He'd called him earlier and arranged a meet to go over Sin's condition. Laroy came in and motioned him to the back table where they could have a private conversation.

The two vastly different men sat in silence as they both let the lost of the vibrant relationship they had with this wonderful creature in their lives.

Sin sighed in frustration. She was trying hard to remember and the only thing she got for it was a headache. Every time she slept she had weird distorted dreams. She was leaving tonight. She wanted to go-. Sin chuckled. She had no idea where to go other then Laroy's club. She ripped off all the bandages and slowly climbed in the shower.

Sin paid the cab driver and turned to look at the club. It looked different but two years had passed since she had seen it. Sin slowly walked in, hoping something would look familiar to her. She made her way to the bar and the bartender spotted her immediately. She rushed over and placed a bottle of jack and a glass in front of Sin and rushed away. Sin grabbed the bottle and turned around to look around. She had just put the bottle to her lips when someone slammed into her from behind.

Quick as a cat she spun around and grabbed the glass and slammed it into the guys head. He dropped like a cut fishing line. Security came over and grabbed the guy and dragged him out. Sin was horrified. She had no idea where that had come from. One of the security guys saw her freaked out expression and ran and got Laroy. By the time they got back to the bar, Sin was gone. The only evidence she had been there was the shattered glass and the bottle of Jack she had left on the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN SIN

Her head hurt, every time she came close to remembering anything of her missing time she would get a blinding pain in her head where she had a deep dent from where she was hit. Sin knew she was missing some important shit, but anytime she asked she was told she was better off and to just go forward with her life and let that shit stay in the rear view.

Fuck that shit! It was like a splinter she couldn't dig out of her heel, it was there every fuckin time she took a step, everywhere she went she got little flashes, glimpses of things. She had no way to know if it was her past or parts of some movie she saw during her lost time.

As Sin went past the alley after escaping the confusing mess she made at the bar, something, and some memory caused her to turn and make her way to the alley. She had to stop and let the wall hold her up, the flashes and bits and pieces like they show in old fluttery black and white movies had her peering into the dark mouth of the alley as if she stood there long enough it would all come into focus. Sin took a few steps, and then a few more.

She knew it had been two years, but it was the last place she could remember being. She sank to the ground and took a long pull from her pilfered bottle of Gentleman Jack she had taken with her. She sat there just staring at the spot where she had driven her shoe into one of the crack heads that had attacked her.

One by one the events of that night came flooding back, stacking up like poker chips. Each one both made her stronger feeling and at the same time left her feeling weak and vulnerable. She was rooted to the spot she had no idea how long she had been there when Happy sat next to her and grabbed the bottle from her and took a pull. He started talking to her but she was beyond drunk. He talked to her of how things were back then, the kind of person she was and her relationship with Quinn. She curled her legs under her and laid her head on his shoulder and passed out. Happy sighed and took another pull from the bottle and pulled out his pre-pay from his cut, dialed a number waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Brother, she's back" Happy drew a deep breath and looked down at the toughest lady he had ever known and held her to his chest as he stood up and carried her to the van.

Quinn took a deep breath and carefully laid the phone back down on the bar, otherwise he might throw it at the prospects head. He never thought this day would come. Well, time to get his shit together and make a long over due road trip.

Sin groaned loudly as someone shoved the curtains open and the sun hit her directly in the face. She covered her face with a pillow but it was ripped away. She let out a curse and sat up. Kat was standing there. "What the hell? How did I get here? Why is there a jackhammer in my head?" Kat smirked and handed Sin a tall glass of water and a handful of painkillers. Sin popped them in her mouth and drained the glass. "What happened last night is you got to re know your old friend Gentleman Jack in an alley."

Sin groaned and closed her eyes. "As for how you got here, some man named Happy brought you here, odd name for someone that doesn't look very happy." Kat shrugged. Sin got up and made her way to the shower.

Quinn walked back to the dorm room that White Mountain club house in Idaho had given him. He sat down on the bed and looked around him. The little he had allowed himself to acquire over the past two years was right here or out in his saddle bags. He reached in his inside cut pocket to make sure the little box was still there, he didn't check as much as he did at first. But today he needed to know it was still there just waiting for her finger once again.

He went out after he was packed up and said his good byes to his brothers. Tango the charter president came over and took him into the typical sons half hug, with a slap on Quinn's back released him and wished him luck on the road.

The road was pulling him in, the drone of the headers and pipes became his world. Cages flashed by, unnoticed except to avoid their stupid asses. Just the long line of the stripes stretching out in front of him, the gathering dark and the following sunrise, the gas stops the only things to mark the passing time.

The thoughts of the past two years came to the surface of his mind, the pain of seeing her so very broken looking so small in the big white hospital bed. The way he could not be strong enough to keep on being there every day seeing her like that.

Happy got it, he understood the call of the road and the fact that it would either heal him or take him. Quinn asked his brother from another mother to be his eyes on her. Hap agreed so every few weeks he would call and let Quinn know what was going on in her life.

Deep down Quinn half expected her to hook up with some other guy. Every time that though crossed his mind he went almost blind with rage. No man would ever touch his girl. Then the voice of reason would chime in and remind him she had no idea of that fact.

Then would come the endless, faceless road bitches. None ever took her place all they ever provided was a release that was not just his hand in the shower with memories of her in his mind. He couldn't remember a name of one of them.

The past years had been nothing but the jobs, and keeping just fucked up enough to not let shit get to him, some times Hap would show up and bring him pictures and fill him in on how she was progressing. And some times so shitfaced that nothing mattered to him, not the blood on his hands or the people he hurt along the way.

When he would get new photos he would when he was alone compare them to the other ones in his collection, seeing the difference in her. The point when she had a genuine smile, not the vague lost girl anymore. But coming back, now as he lay in the cheap roadside motel about half way there he took them all out, even the ones from the hospital. Lined them all out; he'd never done that before. The bottle of jack, the joint in his fingers were all forgotten as one by one he watched her come back, frame by frame.

He took a deep drink from the bottle and big hit from the joint and closed his eyes and in his head he heard her laugh, felt her in his arms. And he let the tears run this time. He could finally let the past go and move forward. She was fuckin whole… and he was coming home to claim her as his own…


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN SIN. MAKE ME HAPPY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Sin was uneasy. She had a weird feeling about tonight. Something was off. All day she had felt weird. She shrugged it off and slipped on her halter top and made her way out of the house. As she was on her way to work, the feeling got worse. An uneasy Sin made a bad night for everyone, memory or no memory. Once she had gotten back to work, it was easy to fool all the girls into thinking nothing had changed. All she had to do was drop one and the rest fell into line.

She was lonely. It felt like part of her was missing. For some reason Happy kept taking pictures of her. And when he was in town and not helping the club he was sleeping in her bed. There was nothing going on with them but somehow she slept better with someone next to her. She kept having weird dreams of the guy that was in her hospital room. Some were violent. Some made her blush when she thought about them. She shivered when she thought about what that man could do with his tongue.

Sin glared at a guy that had just grabbed her ass. She smiled evilly and grabbed his pinkie and bent it back. The guy dropped to his knees. Sin smirked. She loved pressure points. They were very handy when the guy was huge. Security dragged the guy away. Sin turned and looked at the crowd that had gathered and raised an eyebrow. The crowd immediately scattered. By now they knew better then to mess with her.

Happy sat at the bar with his back to her. He wasn't worried. He had been making her train to relearn everything she had forgotten. He was suddenly uneasy. He turned from the bar and scanned the crowd. The door opened and Happy's head snapped over to look. He relaxed when Quinn walked in. his eyes immediately sought out Sin. He had missed her so much. She was standing there talking to Laroy. She had on leather boots, skin tight leather pants and a blood red halter top. Her hair was pulled into two braids. One on each side of her head.

Laroy pointed at something behind and she spun around. Her reaction was better then what Quinn had hoped for. She practically ran at him and jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Quinn staggered backwards and Happy had to prop him up. Sin covered Quinn's face and neck in kissed and reached down and saw how happy he was to see her. She smirked and motioned for him to carry her upstairs.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Laroy is gonna be so pissed." Sin said looking at the smashed desk and the several holes in the walls. Quinn chuckled and pulled his pants back on. By now the club was closed and Sin was to tired to go home. She walked out of the room and down the hall and opened the door. No one but her was allowed in this room. It had a giant bed a dresser full of clothes for her to wear. Half were for work and half were for sleep. She pulled out a lace nightgown and slipped it on. Quinn walked in and shut the door. He slipped down to his boxers and they climbed into bed. Quinn pulled her into his arms and they both finally felt like they were where they belonged. They both drifted off to sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sin was now officially Quinn's old lady. Everything was going really well. So she should have known this would happen. It was a Friday night party and things were in full swing when the door opened and she walked in. Every head snapped over in her direction. She made her way to Quinn and shoved Sin out of the way. Which was the last mistake she ever made. Happy caught her before she hit the floor and she turned around to watch the whore try to kiss Quinn. Sin saw red. She walked over and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

The woman rolled her eyes when she turned around and saw Sin. "Go find another patch. I got this one covered." The woman told her, shoving Sin backwards. Sin grabbed her hand and bent her wrist backwards. The woman let out a scream and Sin gave it a good twist and let go. She balled her fist and tried to punch Sin in the face. Sin grabbed her wrist and blocked the punch and kicked her feet out from under her. The woman let out a scream and stood up and rushed Sin. Sin moved to the side and the woman couldn't stop. She slammed head first into the bar and knocked herself out.

Quinn knew better then to get involved in old lady business. So he didn't say a word. Everyone else however was completely stunned. Happy was just smirking away. He had taught her that move. No one was willing to piss off Sin, Quinn or Happy so they swallowed whatever questions they had and started partying again. Quinn wasn't gonna lie. That had made him hard as a rock. Sin sat down on Quinn's lap as the prospect came over and dragged the unconscious woman out. Quinn stood up and threw Sin over his shoulder and ran to his dorm room.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Sin made her way to the kitchen. She was beyond sore from last night. She turned around and went back and slipped on Quinn's boots. There was no way in hell she was walking through the clubhouse barefoot after a Friday night party. God knows what she would be walking in. She grabbed two bottles of water and made her way back to the room. Quinn was awake and waiting for her. She slipped off his boots and peeled off his shirt and climbed into bed. Quinn was still turned on from last. There was no way they were leaving this room today. Good thing she didn't have to work until tomorrow. It was Laroy's Halloween party and she already had her costume all picked out. Quinn was gonna have a permanent hard on once he saw her in it. She couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN SIN

Sin was very excited. Tonight was Laroy's Halloween party, her by far most favorite holiday ever! She was just putting the finishing touches on her skin tight leather cat woman costume. She had it copied it from the one Halle Berry wore in the Cat Woman movie. The guns strapped to her legs were real. Just in case, it was crazy friggin Halloween after all, just about anything could happen.

She still hadn't gotten all her memory back, sometimes she would get flashes of bits of things and they would either driver her to her knees in terror or she would pass the fuck right out. She ran her finger over her crow. She had tried to get Happy to cover it up and he refused, told her no fuckin way doll. And every shop she went to turned her away when they saw what she wanted covered, they all knew what it meant, she was property and only the owner of the tat could get it removed. And in this world there were only three ways to get it off, fire, knife or death.

She tied her mask around her head so the upper part of her face was covered checked her lip stick and walked out into the bar. Everyone was in costume and the club was packed to the rafters. She made her way to the bar and a shot of jack was put down in front of her right away. She wished Happy would have come but once he heard he was gonna have to dress he refused to come. Said there was nothing more bad ass than what he wore everyday and he wasn't about to play fuckin dress up!

Sin turned and looked out at the dance floor and saw all the happy couples and felt a twinge of sadness. Happy had told her how close she and Quinn had been and even though she didn't quite remember him, part of her still missed him. Needed to have back what she had lost, she couldn't help but wonder for the thousandth time if it was so good between them, why couldn't she remember? She felt a rush of heat at the base of her spine and somehow knew he was here. She wasn't going to go running to him. He was the one that left for two years. He could come to her.

Quinn admitted to himself he was scared of this tiny thing. She looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful, but tonight in that outfit... He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box as he made his way over to her. He threw his arm around her and pushed her toward the stairs. Security stepped in his way and as Quinn was glaring at the little fucker, Sin shook her head that it was alright and he stepped aside, moving out of the couple's way. By the time they made it upstairs, Sin's was sorely tempted to tell him to stop manhandling her and get on with what ever he had dragged her up here for. They made their way to the office and he gently pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as far as she could reach and he stepped back and they fell in a heap back onto the couch.

They had come up for air, and Quinn had felt the slow change in her, the way she melted into him, the way she responded to his kisses. His girl was back! He crushed her slight form to his chest and it was everything he could do to not let the tears of relief flow.

He was elated, she was snuggled into his chest and gave a huge sigh, but then Sin suddenly pulled away and sucked in a sharp breath in pain and grabbed her head. Quinn looked on horrified, not knowing what do or who to call for help until Sin suddenly dropped her hands and opened her eyes and looked around. "Quinn, honey? "She asked in confusion. "What are we doing here? What am I wearing? Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in years?" Sin asked. Quinn's heart jumped in his chest. "Sin?" He asked grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. Sin swatted his arms away and stood up.

She made her way to the mirror on the wall. "What the hell is going on?" she asked him with wide scared eyes as she saw that she had aged. Quinn stood up and made his way over to her. "What do you remember of these last two years?" He asked her. Sin's face scrunched up in confusion. "I remember leaving Charming for some reason then you brought me back and I think there was a wedding? Then it gets hazy until I was suddenly here. Why? How long has it been? What happened to me?"

By now Sin was screams of frustration were just escalating, getting louder and louder and the door burst open and before Quinn could even blink Sin had pulled a gun from god knows where and fired a shot at the wall right above Laroy's head. Sin dropped the gun. "Oh my god, what's happening to me?" Sin cried as she clutched her head again. Her knees buckled, but before she could hit the floor, Quinn had her scooped up in his arms. Then the as the darkness took her, she could vaguely hear Quinn's roar of NO!

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed. "Well this seems all too friggin familiar." She muttered to herself as she turned her head and saw Quinn sleeping in a chair. She threw a water pitcher at him and he jumped up. "They better not have cut my costume off me." She informed him as he relaxed and sat back down. Sin swung her legs over the bed and stood up. At least she was wearing hospital scrubs; she hated those stupid scratchy paper nightgowns.

She hit the call button and as soon as the nurse arrived she informed the poor woman that she was checking out, and no she did give a flying fuck if they thought it was a bad idea or not, just bring the fucking papers so she could sign them and get the hell out of there. Sin got dressed while they sat there and waited for the paperwork.

As she made her way to the door, she felt Quinn right behind her. She walked out through the emergency room and they made their way to his bike. She hated hospitals. He handed her a helmet and they climbed on his bike and took off towards her house.

When she got home she started peeling off the clothes that still smelled of the hospital, leaving a mess in her wake. She headed into the shower and then walked into her closet and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

By the time she made her way to the living room Happy and Quinn were sitting on her couch. She made her way over to him and sat down between them. She pulled her feet under her and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. He handed her a cold bottle of Grey goose and she took a long pull. They sat there in silence for awhile. Happy stood up and walked over to her movie collection. "Horror." Sin told him. Happy pulled out scream four. Sin made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of popcorn and popped it in the microwave and grabbed another bottle of vodka and two huge glasses and beer for Happy.

She put the popcorn in the bowl and carried everything out to the living room. Happy had sat back down on the couch and was holding the remote. He took everything from her hands and put it on the table next to him. Sin sat down and curled her feet under her and laid her head back on Quinn's shoulder as Happy started the movie. Halfway through the movie Sin was falling asleep. At least that's what she wanted them to think. Quinn moved her head to lie in his lap and Happy pulled her feet on his lap and started rubbing them.

"So did you ask her?" Happy asked Quinn. Quinn must have shaken his head because Happy asked "Why not? " Quinn brushed the hair out of Sin's face. "Because her nose started bleeding and she passed the fuck out moron." Happy chuckled. It sounded so strange to Sin to hear him laugh. He hardly ever showed any emotion. "So when are you gonna pop the question?" Happy asked him, lovin the look of exasperation on his brother's face.

He knew Sin was awake; she was digging her pointy feet into Happy's lap. Sin was waiting for the answer…." Fuck if I know brother, every time I get to that point shit just goes sideways." Happy turned to glare at the huge man at the other end of the couch…." You do realize you two are already married n shit, right? I mean it ain't like you did already do the hard part already brother. I know I was there, I put the ink on her…what the fucks the problem, and she ain't that big ya know." "Fuck she might just shoot me and that shit hurts!" Said Quinn, "fuckin pussy "said Happy…

Sin couldn't take it anymore. She knew what she wanted. She "Sleep moved" and put her hand in Quinn's cut. She grabbed the ring box and opened it and slipped the ring on. "There. Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep." Sin said as she drifted off to sleep. Happy barked out a long laugh and Quinn just looked shocked.

"Fucker. You're not gonna let me sleep now are you?" Sin asked cracking an eye open. Happy shook his head. Sin groaned and sat up. Happy got up and walked into his bedroom just as Quinn snapped out of it. He scooped Sin up and ran her into their bedroom. Happy shook his head as he heard the door slam shut. Thankfully the walls were thick.

THE NEXT DAY

Sin and Quinn were at the club. Laroy knew she had her memory back. The girls could sense something had changed with Sin, but they couldn't put their finger on it. They just felt that they should not step over the line tonight or it would be bad. But there was always one that was to stupid to see common sense. She made her way over to Quinn when Sin stepped away to talk to Laroy. She sat down in his lap and before he could push her off she was kissing him and grabbing at his dick. Which is how Sin found them when she came back two minutes later.

All Sin could do was see red, she had the presents of mind to stop and assess the scene before she went into full fuck a bitch up mode. She watched as Quinn tried his best to politely push the skank off his lap, but said skank just wouldn't take the fuckin hint. As soon as he pushed off she came at him from another direction. She watched the unfolding disaster with a cold calculating eye. Taking in the fact skank had on six inch clear cheap plexy heels and had almost zero balance in them, thinking stupid bitch, don't wear um if you can't flaunt them, as she took off her earrings.

Sin took her time and was almost beginning to enjoy the look of torment on Quinn's face; he was in fact reaching the throw the bitch across the room point. Sin figured he had had enough and needed her to go rescue him from the situation. By the time Sin got back to poor Quinn she had calmed down to cold bitch mode, no longer wanting to hang the skank's guts from the chandeliers. She could be quite happy with a bit of good old fashioned crunch.

She stepped up behind Quinn and put her hand on his wide shoulder, leaned down and whispered, "I got this babe." Under her hand she could feel his whole body become ridged and not at all very happy at the thought of his girl in any kind of a confrontation. Sinn gave him a little pat and said," enjoy the floor show honey" over her shoulder as she stepped in front of today's stupid bitch, dropping her earrings on the table.

To say the room went totally quiet would be an understatement; it was more like everyone froze in the middle of what they were doing. Sin was aware that the world had slowed down to a crawl, but that's the way it always for her when she was stepping into any confrontation. She took a moment to scan the area around to her to be sure none of this bitch's friend's was close by enough to step in and help their friend. Seeing it was all clear, Sin stepped up and put her hand on Shelly's arm, "Honey you might want to be takin your low rent skanky ass somewhere it could be useful, like Canada." Now Shelly was a new girl, she had not been around when Sin was running things every night; she had no idea who Sin or Quinn was.

Sin waited for Shelly to turn around tottering on her stupid cheap heels. It didn't take long, the girls were in stiff competition for the men that came into the club, and even more so for the new meat walking in the door. It meant the difference of a place to sleep and food on the table for the most of them. Shelly wasn't one of the regular girls, if she had been she would have recognized the cold look on Sin's face.

Sin needed her to grab her, it made this so much easier when they did themselves in. Sin wanted, no needed to make a messy example of this bitch. And Shelly played her part to the hilt. Lots of guys got turned on by a cat fight, and the other girls knew it. With Sin's hand still on Shelly's arm, Shelly turned to confront this new bitch pushing up on her mark, there was an unspoken rule in any establishment of this type, once a girl started to work on a mark the other girls let him be. Shelly was ready to teach this bitch a lesson and maybe turn on this huge fuckin man at the same time, it might just mean a better tip for her, so it was worth going all out on.

Sin waited for the words to start pouring out of the shanks mouth before she told her, "shut the fuck up and back the fuck off." Shelly's face was turning red; she was starting to scream incoherently, just more sound than actual words. All Sin could do was smile at the lack of brain function in this stupid cow.

"I said back the fuck off my man, bitch!" Sin said. Shelly didn't seem to comprehend the words, or the concept of this hunk of man already belonging to someone else, after all this bitch had walked away from him, and so he was fair game as far as Shelly was concerned.

Sin used the heel of her hand to strike up under her nose; throwing the whole weight of her body into the move to cause the most pain and force to Shelly to loosen her grip on Sin's arm. While Shelly's head was back for the blow to the face Sin stomped down on the side of Shelly's left knee.

Sin had used those silly ass cheap heels to help bring the bitch down. Having to strike upwards only put Sin in a better position to come down on her knee. The combination of both sickening crunches had even Quinn feeling a bit queasy.

Sin looked down at the skank on the floor, leaned down and got right in the face of the sobbing girl, grabbing a hand full of cheap extensions, jerked her head back and said in a slow steady voice, "Bitch I said back off my man, and by the way get your skanky ass out of here, I just fired your ass!"


	7. Chapter 7

I ONLY OWN SIN. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT WAS THE PERFECT PLACE TO END IT.

For the past few weeks, the hair on Sin's neck had been standing up whenever she was at the club. She felt like someone was watching her every move. She shrugged it off and kept doing her job. She was taking tomorrow off for the first time in months to go to a party at the clubhouse.

She sighed as she backhanded a girl that had stepped in her face to bitch about Shelly. The girl fell to the ground bleeding from the cut on her cheek. Sin smirked and stepped over her and made her way to the bar. She felt someone rushing at her and she stepped to the side just as the whore was going to slam into her. Her head slammed off the bar and her limp body slumped to the floor. Sin sighed as she watched her slide down. Two of Laroy's guys came over and dragged the girl away.

Sin wasn't really enjoying the party. She was tense all the time and even now she could feel someone watching her. She was sitting in the corner drinking a beer. Quinn was sitting next to her talking to Happy while running a hand up and down her leg. He could tell something had been bothering her lately so he had Juice set up a surprise. Tomorrow he was taking her to San Fernando for some rest and so she could relax.

THE NEXT DAY

Sin couldn't remember the last time she had been so relaxed. She had just got the best massage ever and her legs felt like jelly. She was currently getting a manicure and a pedicure and having her hair cut and colored with thick blond streaks. This was exactly what she had needed. She was going to fuck Quinn's brains out for doing this for her and she had also set up a surprise for him. On the way in she had spotted a wedding chapel and she had seen the perfect dress on her way to the salon. Quinn didn't know it but they were getting married today. Laroy, Kat and Happy were all on their way here. In two hours she was going to be Quinn's wife.

Sin was walking down the street. She was so relaxed she let her guard down. Which was a huge mistake. Someone snuck up behind her just as she was walking past an alley and hit her over the head and dragged her into the alley.

As Sin slept she was dreaming. She dreamed of the first time she met Laroy. The first day of work in that horrible diner. The horrible day where she was attacked. Meeting Jax. Being taken and kept in a coma. Going to Vegas. Singing at the club. Running into Quinn. Coming back to Charming for Jax's wedding. Going back to work for Laroy. Coming to San Fernando. Walking down the street and feeling the sharp pain in her head.

Sin slowly regained consciousness. She looked around confused until she realized where she was. She backed up off the bed and hit the floor ass first. She crawled backwards on h er ass until she hit the wall. Suddenly the door slammed open and Shelly walked in. Someone was with her but the stayed in the doorway and she couldn't tell who it was. Shelly smirked at her and walked to the middle of the room. Before she could say anything, the person walked into the room. Sin let out a huge sigh. "Hello mother."


	8. Chapter 8

I ONLY OWN SIN. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE ELSE TO TAKE THIS SO I'M GIVING U A HAPPY ENDING.

Sin sat down on the bed and Cassandra sat down on the rocking chair across from her. Shelly stood next to her. "You stupid bitch." Sin said to Shelly. Shelly moved to backhand her and Cassandra threw an arm out and Shelly stopped. "How did she find you?" Sin asked crossing her legs under her. "She found an old newspaper article. From when you killed my husband by pushing him down the stairs. She figured I would be pissed because the police called it self defense. So she tracked me down."

Sin nodded and looked at Shelly. "Did she tell you that when that happened that they were both coke heads and they wanted to sell me to their dealer for two kilo's of coke?" Shelly paled and looked at Cassandra. "Look I may not like her but she's your daughter. That's fucked up." Shelly barely got that sentence out before Cassandra stood up and backhanded her. Shelly fell to the ground, holding her bleeding face.

Sin saw her opening. She ran over and grabbed her kidnapper's arm. She refused to even think that she was her mother. She grabbed her arm and placed a foot on her neck and threw herself backwards. As she lay there dying from a broken neck, Sin spit on her and said " I told you if I ever saw you again I would kill you." Sin stepped over the body and helped Shelly up. "Well as fun as this walk down memory lane was I got a wedding to get ready for. You wanna come?" Sin asked Shelly as the walked down the stairs. Shelly looked at her in shock as they walked outside.

3 HOURS LATER

Quinn couldn't believe it even as she told him. Seems she had a very busy day. She went to the spa, got her hair done, threw together a wedding and killed her egg donor. Happy sat there grinning as Sin told them how she killed her. Laroy just looked relieved. Sin was finally free of that crazy bitch and now she was a married woman. He had sent a couple guys to get rid of the body and now he was sitting here watching his best friend have her wedding dance with Quinn. She had picked the perfect song.

I never promised you a ray of light,

I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,

I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.

Why do you put me on a pedestal,

I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,

So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so,if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you,

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes,

I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,

I fall as hard as I try

So don't be blinded

See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,

so pull me from that pedestal,

I don't belong there

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me

But In your eyes

I am something above you

It's only in your mind

Only in your mind

I wear a

I wear a

I wear a Halo

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you,

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Laroy smiled as Quinn dipped Sin and she let out a peal of laughter. She looked at Laroy as Quinn dragged her out of the room and threw her bouquet at him. Laroy groaned and Kat let out a huge laugh and came over and sat on his lap. " I am so fucked." he thought as Kat grinned at him.


End file.
